Through Thick and Thin
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: DEA Agent Katrina Santiago had been at Graceland for a year and a half. She comes with more baggage than expected but that is why she fits right in on the island of misfit toys. Everyone has their secrets. Follow her and the others through their crazy life at Graceland.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: USA has all rights and owns Graceland. I just borrow their characters for the duration of my story. I do however own my oc.**

**Summary: Katrina is a DEA agent who has been at Graceland for year and a half. She comes with a bit more baggage then most agents. Explore her life and the others at Graceland.**

**A/N: The OC in this story is the one I use for the role-play I just joined. Anyways hope you enjoy and review my story.**

**Chapter 1: Mornings as Usual **

Mike entered the house as he returned from his run. He walked into the kitchen to see Charlie, Briggs, and Paige already there.

"Levi." Charlie greeted him as she sipped at some coffee.

"You guys are up early." He commented as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. He began to look through the boxed of cereals and pulled of the box of honey nut cheerios.

Johnny walked into the kitchen and giggled a little when he saw the box of cereal in Levi's hand.

Paige shook her head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Come on, you should let him do it." Johnny stated giving Paige a glare for ruining the fun.

"Why not?" Mike asked curious looking to see if he had missed some initials on the box indicating it was Jakes.

"Unless you want to face Katie when she is pissed off don't eat that cereal. It's hers." Charlie stated knowing no one in this house liked it when Katie was angry because if there was one thing they all knew was she had a bit of a temper.

Jakes came into the kitchen next and saw Mike with the cereal. "Ah you guys almost let him do that." Jakes went to the fridge and got some orange juice.

Katie walked along the beach back to Graceland. She held her high-heeled boots in her hand as she felt the sand between her toes. She wore a short black dress. She opened the door slowly and slide her sunglasses over her eyes.

She was hoping to slip back to her room but unfortunately for her everyone was up. Johnny was the first to notice her. "Abi girl." He called.

She dropped her boots and walked into the kitchen. Abi was the name the house had given her when she arrived a year and a half ago. It was short for her middle name of Abigail. She went over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee then sat down at the table with Charlie and Briggs.

Briggs questioned, "And just where have you been all night? Walk of shame this morning I see."

"Give the girl a break." Charlie chimed in. Charlie knew very well what it was like to be a girl in this business. Often times that meant meeting with CI at bars until all hours of the night. The guys usually didn't get the memo and made some crack about their walk of shame assuming that they were coming home drunk.

Katie smiled at Charlie then looked to Briggs, "If you must know I've been working on a new CI. Ever since Lauren was burned any CI that knew her was burned as well. So we got a lot of ground to make up."

After Katie had gotten a little coffee in her system she was a little more coherent and aware of what was going on. She saw the box of cereal on the counter and Levi standing near.

"Hey Mike?" Katie asked as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah." He replied back to her.

"Do you like Honey Nut Cheerios?" Katie questioned.

Mike looked around to the others for help. He saw Charlie and Jakes shaking their heads no.

"No." He answered confidently.

"That is good. Very good. Now next time don't look at my cereal and we won't have a problem. Comprende." Katie explained, "Oh and to make it up to me you can do my chores on the wheel today."

Mike just nodded at a loss of words, "Yeah of course."

"Okay pay up you guys. I told you it was that simple." Katie explained as she smiled pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

Briggs, Paige, Johnny, Charlie, and Jakes all gave Katie 20 bucks.

Mike looked confused as usual. "I bet them 20 that I could get you to agree to my chores today before breakfast was even finished."

Mike laughed it off a little. "Hey you played me."

"No you played right into my hand." Katie added taking her money from the others. "Rule number 1 Levi. Never let a pretty girl walk all over you."

Mike nodded making a mental note thinking Katie had more rules to add in the future.

Katie went to look through the mail as she poured another cup of coffee. She finally came across something with her name across it. Katie smiled as she ripped the envelope open and revealed a new case. "Hey Paige looks like they didn't forget about us after all."

Ever since they were forced to burn Lauren, Paige and Katie's caseload had been limited. They were keeping their eyes on them. It was like they were on a leash and every solved case that goes down without a hitch they get a little more. Hopefully this was the case that would free them from the leash. After all, they were not Lauren.

Mike asked, "How come your boss sends you the case files instead of giving them to you by hand?"

"If our boss shows up its bad news." Answered Paige. "Plus this way is more convenient for him anyway. Levi you don't want to meet our boss.

Paige walked over to where Katie stood and read the file. Soon enough the girls had migrated back to one of their bedrooms.

Briggs added, "Speaking of which we have a case of our own."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Katie and Paige had been discussing the case for a while. Katie glanced at the case file then noticed the name Bruno's.

Paige explained, "These guys Steven and Martin. They are brothers. Every week they pick up their supply from a bar called Bruno's. We need to figure out who is on the other end of that drop. Who is supplying the major drugs?" Paige glanced down at the file continuing to glance over the information. She liked cases like these.

Katie questioned, "Wasn't Bruno's that place that Charlie and Johnny arrested that pair of junkies at last month?"

Paige pondered the comment for a moment, "Umm I'm not sure. You go check in with them. I'll go dig up some outfits for us."

Katie got up from the bed and went to find Charlie and Johnny. She looked for a few moments before finding them in the phone room along with Briggs and Mike. "Hey guys." Katie said.

"What's up Abi?" Charlie wondered knowing they just got a case.

"Last month you and Johnny arrested that pair of junkies. Where was that at?"

"Bruno's. This really run down bar. You only going there if you are looking for something shady. Our junkies just so happened to meet their dealers their and that was how we were able to get them and the dealer all at the same time." Johnny answered. "Why you asking?"

"Our case. We got these brothers who are picking up their supply from there. These guys are the middle runners. They will take it to someone else. That is our guy. We are trying to figure out who is on both ends of this. What can you tell me about the place?" Katie mentioned.

"There are a few back rooms behind the bar. You take the hallway all the way back. There is no way out from there, but that would be the most likely place for it to happen." Charlie supplied.

Katie nodded and let them know she appreciated their help. She got up to leave the room but then turned and added, "If you guys aren't up to anything later we could us some backup."

Briggs mentioned, "We will keep it in mind." He watched as she walked out of the room. He knew she was a great Agent. Briggs also knew that with the DEA their tactical team was small and usually a bit far away. He liked going just so he was sure Abi and Paige were safe.

Charlie looked around to make sure Abi was gone. "Okay that was a little strange. Abi was on the cover team for that op. She knew all the details. Everything."

"She just wanted to confirm her facts." Johnny mentioned not thinking anything of it.

The four of them had gone back to discussing their case. Charlie had gotten a meeting with the leader of the Braze Cartel.

"We sure this is going to work? Charlie questioned them since after all it was her going to meet with the Anthony guy. He was the supposed leader of the cartel, but they think he is just a puppet in all this and someone is pulling his strings.

"It will work. You just make your offer very clear. Tell him you got a friend who can get twice the product for half the price. He will have no choice but to accept." Johnny explained.

"This will get us in and will can work our way to the big guy." Briggs added.

Katie and Paige were going through the closet that held all the undercover clothes they had complied over the years. Paige mentioned, "So you will go in the bar like you are there to buy some drugs. We just need to figure out an outfit for you. We want it to stand out to our guys that they will start flirting with you, but not stand out too much that you look like you don't belong there." Paige had been coming through some things when she came across an outfit.

It was an all black dress with an exposed back. There were black fishnets to go with it and a pair of short black zip up boots. Katie mentioned, "Add trashy makeup and jewelry and we are all set." Katie giggled a little remembering the last time she had really trashy makeup was right before the time when she came to Graceland. It was a similar case where she was going into a bar to lure a guy onto her.

"Go get dressed." Paige ordered snapping her out of her thoughts.

Katie grabbed the outfit and went to the bathroom. She slipped out of her sweats and tank top and pulled on the fishnets and dress. She went back to find Paige who had laid out jewelry for Katie to put on. It consisted of a pair of silver hoops that were medium size, two pairs of studs, a long sliver chained necklace that had a sparkly heart at the end, a shorter gold necklace with a star, and some bracelets of mixed variety for each wrist. Paige sat Abi down and began to do her make up dark and heavy. She was putting a lot of make up on Abi.

When finished Paige put on a pair of jeans and a tank. She was going to be on the cover team so her outfit didn't need to be anything fancy or elaborate.

Both girls walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Briggs and Johnny had been sitting on the couch. When Briggs saw Katie he got up and was about to say something but Katie put her hand up, "So help me Paul you better keep that comment to yourself or you be doing my chores for three weeks and buying me drinks just as long."

Paul scanned Abi's outfit for a moment before deciding to take the poison, "You look interesting Abi. I would not want to piss you off especially when you are styling such a unique look."

"Nice save." Paige added.

"Abi don't listen to him. You are still the most smoking hot girl I have ever met and not had sex with." Johnny supplied.

"Thanks Johnny." Katie smiled, "So you two coming for backup?"

"Yeah." Briggs said for both of them.

Paige mentioned, "Come with me." Paige grabbed a set of key's as did Katie and the four of them headed out towards the cars.

Katie drove to the bar and parked her car. She twisted the backs on the pair of studs she was wearing that allowed transmission and entered the bar.

Paige, Johnny, and Briggs along with some other DEA agents were nearby listening in. They also had cameras inside the place.

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Caza No More**

Katie had just entered the bar. It wasn't super crowded, but it wasn't dull either. Katie scanned the place looking around. She found an empty spot at the bar where she could see most of her surroundings from.

Katie got herself a drink when she spotted the two brothers they were seated at the other end of the bar. They must be waiting for their supplier to show. Steven and Martin Anchor saw Katie walk in. She scanned the bar then went over to the far end.

"Mine." Steven called referring to he had dibs on the girl that just entered. He signaled to the bartender to get her a drink.

The bartender slid a beer over to Katie and said, "From the gentleman down there."

Katie nodded, "Thank you." She picked up the drink and walked over to the guys.

"Which one of you bought me a drink?" Katie questioned as she fluttered her eyes.

"I..I did." Steven said. "I think you are the prettiest girl in here."

Katie smiled, "That is really nice to hear after a day like today." She sighed, "I'm Katrina." She extended her hand.

"Steven." He added extending his hand.

His brother cleared his throat, "And this is my brother Martin." Steven mentioned. "I'm going to take Katrina to the back room. Just bring back our friend when he arrives."

Martin looked as his brother confused but shrugged it off.

He led her to the back room and showed her to the couch. He sat in the chair.

"So tell me Katrina what makes you come to a place like this after a long day?" Steven asked.

"Like I said it was a pretty bad day. I've been one of Caza's drug runners for a few years. Got paid 20%. Then all of a sudden today my services are no longer needed. It is BS you know. Did he finally find someone who will do it for 15% or what? I don't get it." Katrina rambled as she explained the cover story. If the big guy they were really getting the drugs from was Odin he would confirm it now.

"You haven't heard?" Steven questioned her.

"Heard what?" Katrina asked him trying to get him to say the words.

"That Odin Rossi is taking over Caza's turf. Bello has even stopped using Caza and going to Odin. Everyone knows if Bello has the guts to everyone does." Steven explained to her.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&

Paige said, "That's my girl. Just keep him talking Abi."

Johnny asked, "You know what this means?" If Katie got in with then she would be in position to hopefully meet Odin Rossi.

"Katie is setting herself up to get a meet with Odin." Briggs added. He knew he was in deep now if anyone would find out the truth it was Katie.

"We'll need to brief Mike on all this." Johnny stated only to be cut off by Paige.

"Shh. Listen." Paige stated.

_Steven said, "I could set you up with my supplier. He will do a trial run with you as his drug runner. If he likes your stuff he'll get you in with Bello and Odin."_

_Katrina nodded, "I think my day just turned around. Sounds like a good deal."_

_There was knocking on the door._

Paige added, "This is it."

All of them were listening intently now.

_Martin said, "Hey bro boss is here."_

_The door opened and they heard an unidentified voice._

"_Martin, Steven the boys are bringing in the bags now. Who is the chica?"_

_Steven spoke up, "She is one of Caza's ex-drug runners. Worked for him for several years and then he let her go. Guess Caza is going downhill."_

_He extended his hand, "You are way to pretty to be one of Caza's girls. Guess it's my score. I'm Jackson Winters."_

"_Katrina Santa Ann." She stated. "It is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Why dear the pleasure is mine. Say I am in the market for a new drug runner. I'll pay you 30%. If I like your work over the next few weeks we will talk about moving you up." Jackson mentioned._

_Katrina nodded her head, "I think we have a deal."_

_He handed her a card, "Call me tomorrow and we will get started. Now if you don't mind we have business of our own."_

"_Of course." Katrina replied picking up her beer and walking out._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&

Katie got in her black jeep wrangler and began to do her heat run. This wasn't going to be as straightforward as they thought. This was now a join investigation.

Katie didn't mind it at all. Her and Paige finally had something more than C.I.'s doing drug busts.

The other three arrived back at the house.

After about half and hour Katie parked her car. It was dark now. She went inside to see the others sitting there.

Jakes was drinking a beer while reading over a case file. Mike was sitting with Charlie having a short conversation. And Paige, Johnny, and Briggs were seated on bar stools having their drink of choice.

They all looked up when they heard the door. Jakes asked, "How did the op go?"

"Pretty well I think. I worked my may into the operation as a drug runner. I'll be able to work my way up and get a meet with both Bello and yours truly Odin." Katie added kicking off her boots and getting a beer.

Briggs questioned, "This guy has pull to make that happen?"

"Claims to have met with both of them." Katie explained.

Mike shook his head, "Bello doesn't let just anyone in as his drug runners especially girls. No offense. Who's your contact?" Mike questioned. He was curious now.

Katie placed her hand on her heart and faked a gasp, "Well I do take some offense." Katie joked punching Mike lightly in the arm. "My contact is Jackson Winters."

Mike nodded now understanding how this guy pulled so much weight, "He is one of Bello's most trusted guys. Family friend you could say."

Katie took a sip from her beer, "Looks like we are working together Agent Warren."

Mike agreed, "I guess we are." They clinked their bottles together.

"So Abi we get to see you in those different outfits all the time." Briggs commented knowing he just over did it for the second time that day.

Katie nodded looking to Briggs, "Do you like doing my chores Paul?" She asked smirking.

He chuckled, "How many weeks am I up to now?"

"I'll let you know when we are even." Katie added glancing to Paul then heading towards the stairs.

Charlie called, "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know how to shut it sometimes." Charlie shook her head disapprovingly at Briggs.

**Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**_**:**_** Katrina Meets Bello**

_5 weeks later_

Katie had been working as a drug runner for Jackson Winters for the last 5 weeks. She had just picked up the duffle with the drugs, which were purely heroin, from outside a hospital. She was walking down the street.

Katie was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. The outfit in itself drew attention to her. But that was the point in any drug operation. Draw attention to your runners so the attention is deflected from the guy pulling the strings.

She walked past the cop car parked on the corner and was occasionally glancing back to see if the cop was looking suspicious. If the cops caught her, the op was blown. The cop shouldn't even be here right now.

When Katie had made it well past the cop and onto where her agents were stationed she let out a breath she didn't know she had held in. She handed the bag over to the agents so they could sweep it and check for any evidence left by the supplier. They were pretty sure Odin was supplying these drugs. After all it did have his mark on it.

As the agents were sweeping the bag Katie questioned, "What the hell was the cop doing back there?"

Paige was the one to answer her; "There shouldn't be any cops in this area. We cleared the area."

The agents handed her the bag back. "You are good to go Agent Santiago." One of the other agents said.

Katie added, "Well I had to walk right by one leaving the hospital."

Katie picked the bag back up and left heading over to the warehouse where she was taking the drugs.

Paige and Johnny looked at each other. Katie had been pissed. She knew that having a cop in the area during this op was a bad thing. She had gotten lucky that the cop didn't stop her.

She walked into the warehouse and handed the bag off to Jackson Winters. He looked through the bag before handing it off to one of his men. They were taking it over to be distributed.

Jackson had wrapped his arm around Katrina. He mentioned, "Walk with me Katrina."

Katie walked with him through the warehouse as they passed where all of his workers were now taking care of distributing the heroin, which entailed repackaging the heroin.

"A promise is a promise. When we first met I told you we would do a trial run and if I like your stuff I could work you up to meet Bello and Odin. Well Bello and I had dinner last night and I mentioned you. He mentioned how he needs a drug runner to do lets say his dirty work. Moral of the story Bello wants to meet you." Winters explained.

Katie smiled, "This is good news. When would he like to meet?"

"We can head over right away if you don't have anywhere you need to be." Jackson stated.

"Shall we." Katie added gesturing for the door.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&

Paige who had been listening in on Katie's op picked up her radio and said, "Briggs?"

He and Charlie had been on a different op on the cover team that was on Mikey while he was with Bello.

"Paige, what's up?" Briggs responded picking up his own radio.

"Jackson and Katie are headed your way. It will take us some time to get DEA over there." Paige added.

"You know we have her covered." Briggs answered.

Paige mentioned, "You are the best."

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&

Jackson had parked his car and got out. Katie got out of the passengers side. They walked into the warehouse similar to the one they had just been at.

One of Bello's men at the front was working security. He stopped them for a minute before Bello told them to let the pair back.

Bello spoke, "Michael I would like you to meet an old friend of mine Jackson Winters."

"Pleasure meeting you." Mike added. "You always bring you wife to do business." Mike mentioned even though he knew to the contrary.

"Katrina Santa Ann. One of my best drug runners. Use to work with Caza before she was let go. Big sign that Caza is going downhill." Jackson stated.

Bello looked at Katie then questioned, "You use to work for Caza?"

"Yeah. Worked for Caza for a few years. One day he let me go. Jackson here picked me up the next day." Katie explained, "Don't sound so surprised."

Bello spoke again, "You aren't the kind of company that the Caza cartel usual keeps."

"There is a reason Caza went down hill about 4 years ago. The cops and FBI kept picking up the drug runners. When Caza started picking back up, they started to use drug runners that look more like me. Not the first suspect on the cops and FBI list." Katie mentioned.

Mike questioned, "How do we know we can trust this girl?"

"I'll handle it. If what she says is true it will check out." Bello mentioned going over to the computer.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&

Charlie and Briggs upon hearing all this was making sure they had it all backed up. They knew Paige and the DEA had created the cover they just had to check it as Katie said things. After verifying it Charlie had pressed submit on the file.

Paige and Johnny had arrived their new location, which wasn't far from where Charlie and Briggs were. Johnny radioed, "We are in position. How are things going?"

Charlie picked up her radio, "We are clear. Bello checking out that she is who she says she is."

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&

Bello had pulled up everything he could on Katrina Santa Ann. After about 10 minutes he joined the three again.

Bello smiled, "She is okay Michael. Everything she said is true."

Katie smiled nodding her head.

"I've never used a female drug runner before, but I am willing to for this especially knowing that you are one of Caza's ex drug runners. Fight fire with a hotter flame." Bello mentioned.

Jackson mentioned, "I must be going. I trust you will treat my girl with care."

"For you yes. She will be well taken care of." Bello added as Jackson left. When Jackson had left, Bello asked, "Do you carry?"

"You know Jackson well. He wouldn't let his girls walk around unprotected." She mentioned unzipping her jacket to reveal her gun. "Knife in the boot."

Mike shook his head, "Good girl." He gave a slight laugh.

"Being one of Caza's ex runners you would know where the drops are made. I want you to intercept the drugs." Bello explained. "And deliver them to me."

Katie nodded listening to what was being said. "Is that all?"

Bello and Mike laughed at this.

"When would Caza's next drop be?" Mike asked her.

"Tomorrow morning. You can expect your drugs by brunch time." Katie mentioned.

Bello nodded, "It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

Katie walked out and down the street. Their investigations were officially crossed. A lot had just gone down.

**Reviews!**


End file.
